User talk:Pcgames101
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pcgames101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NinjaSheik (Talk) 22:24, May 31, 2010 Do you like? Do you like The Wild Thornberrys?Numbuh26Talk Time 05:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I didn't know what you were talking about, but if you ever want to add color to your username, heres how.~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and ~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 00:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Problem Report Hey, thanks for using the problem report system, but I don't quite understand what the problem is. Could you rephrase it or elaborate on the problem? Sorry for the trouble. fairly 18:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to edit W.R.A.S.A.L.E.R. page becuase i was trying to seperate InOperation: H.U.G.S. to In Operation: H.U.G.S. but it dosent matter anymore thanks to NinjaSheik Pcgames101 20:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide article You mentioned in the edit summary that there was a better version than the Episode Guide. :/ Where's the other one? Not picking on you. I just wanna compare the two. Or did you mean an older version of the page? Also, don't forget to use the Delete template, which is just , when you want to put an article up for deletion. fairly 19:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) okay click here for the better Episode Guide. Pcgames101 20:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sector Assignment It doesn't look like you have a Numbuh assigned to you. Care to choose one? I wanna put you in Sector P. fairly 20:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure ill be Numbuh 521 Pcgames101 20:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) All right. I'll put you in Sector P then. Just remember, try to stick mainly to what your sector is assigned to do. :3 Otherwise I'm not too strict. fairly 20:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) are you gonna put me on the front page for Sector P. Pcgames101 20:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, lol. We don't have operatives working under the table or anything. rofl. fairly 20:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i did watch them both i live in sacramento and they show three episodes a day and i am right at the beginning of virus cree lets out patient c and they DID NOT KNOW !!!! they both said that they didnt know about the cooties and accept in that sentence is spelled eccept !!!!!!!!!!!!! i know as i said i saw them both !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P>S> you watch the episodes before you recall on faded memories!!!! i know that sounded mean but nobody takes me seriously on this wiki i dont think that people understand i see two episodes a day !!!! Shastareno2 07:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC)shastareno2 OUTBREAK/VIRUS Okay, so what is Shastareno putting down? I'd like to know what you mean exactly before I start crucifying them. As far as I know, V.I.R.U.S. and O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. are connected. So what's the problem? fairly 05:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC)0' Wow i was wrong i thaghut it wasesnt a story arc for V.I.R.U.S. to O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. also did you delate that page i said on youre talk page..... Pcgames101 13:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I created a redirect from that page. But yes, in Operation: V.I.R.U.S., at the very end, I do believe, Cree breaks open the containment chamber where Patient C was being kept. Then, of course, it moves onto the episode that's actually about Patient C. (: fairly 19:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) so am i in sector g? Numbuh12000 01:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 01:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem Report Yeah, it does that a lot for me, too. I think that's a Central Wikia problem. I see that happening on other wikis too. :\ I have no idea how to fix it. But it's nothing major I don't think. Thanks for submitting the report anyway, so I know I'm not the only one experiencing that. fairly 21:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Youre Right. Pcgames101 15:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not Active Sorry about not being active I was unable to acess a computer but I am back nowNumbuh26Talking 16:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) oh ok Thanks for telling me. Pcgames101 16:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) oh i know i'm sorry! :( I just upload random pics cuz i have them laying around and i know users all over the web look for various pictures to use themselves (something people turn to wikis and fansites for) so thats why and i already apologized on fairly's talk page, again im sorry :( as for the templates, im sorry for that too :( lol i just get bored and since we cant decorate our userpages with fan goodies, userboxes are the next bestest thing^^ i just felt like there shud be more fan fun going on here because thats why people join the wiki and watch the show right? but again you're right i'm sorry^^ i'll take it down a notch (or five notches depending on how upset u are ;) anyways Shalom and Bye or whatever lol^^ <3 •☮iCat 00:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Um what are userboxes? some computers things I am not good at Numbuh26Talking 01:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes are like telling that youre a fan of...... Pcgames101 12:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletions Only one of those pages needed to be deleted. Thanks though. The Kindergarteners and Old Rickety are, indeed, actually canonical. And also, I'm trying hard not to ban vandals right away before talking to them about it first...but thanks~ <3 fairly 02:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh12000 Look, I know you're trying to stick up for someone, but it's only a year for her. I could have banned her infinitely. But I'm not gonna unban her. Sockpuppeting wastes a perfectly good username, and Numbuh12000 had TWO other accounts. I'm not cool with that. I know you're probably gonna think I'm mean or something after you read this, but I'm just doing what I'm supposed to. If I start letting everyone off easy around here, there won't be order around here. I know what you mean, but she only has to wait a year. That's not that horribly long. fairly 06:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem Report Thanks for reporting the issue with the 362 page. It's an issue that keeps on happening on our wikia. I contacted staff about it. I have no real idea how to fix that problem, but hopefully, it'll be solved since I talked to them about it, or they'll at least be able to give me some sort of explanation for why this is happening. But thank you so much for reporting it. It finally reminded me to contact them about it. :3 fairly 04:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide Look sorry, I didn't realize people liked the old one better. You didn't have to go and get mad at me about it. Just give me the link to the one you liked and I'll see about restoring it. Next time please refrain from getting in a tiff about it. So..again...just give me the old link and I'll bring it back. fairly 23:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I Wasent Being Mad I Just Want The Old Episode Guide To Be Back. Anyway, Here is the link to the old episode guide http://knd.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_List&oldid=32580 P.S. The Add Link Option Dint Work For The Link so i decided to paste the link in the talk page. Pcgames101 23:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Pcgames101, I didn't realize you wanted to chat on your page. I really don't watch your page, so could you respond on mine next time? :\ It lessens confusion. Also, that page you directed me to has never had a list on it as far as I can see. Can you tell me the name of the page that you want me to keep as the episode list? I can't make heads or tails of which out of three different pages. fairly 04:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC)